Semper Fi, Agent Gibbs, Semper Fi
by 03jawa
Summary: Jairo loved her sister, and now she loves Gibbs, but who will she turn to when someone is out to get her? My first fan fic, please read and reveiw, rated t as a precaution
1. Chapter 1

The two girls crept silently through the graveyard, the elder scanning each grave with a torch, looking for her dear departed friend, the younger girl stopped and pointed at a grave.

"Kelly" the elder girl whispered, "I miss you", a shadowed figure came up behind her, the younger girl hid behind a head stone when she heard a gunshot ring out through the silence of the night, she heard a low moan come from her sister, and watched the figure creep away, she took a burn-phone out of her pocket and dialled the number her sister had told her so many times.

"Hello, is this Agent Gibbs?"


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy guys I know the first chapter was short so I got my writing cap on and wrote out another chapter, hope you like it, I'll probably post another chapter on Tuesday but I make no promises, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! It'll make my day! You don't want a grumpy author! Something like 50 views, but only 1 reveiws! :-(

Cheether: thanks for the reveiw I know it was a bit of a short chapterbut I haven't had very much time on my hands, btw glad you like it.

so far so good, as they say, anyhow on with the show...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was quiet in the squad room, Gibbs was sat at his desk reading case files, drinking his coffee, when his mobile range?

"Hello, is this Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's not about me, but I need your help"

"Where are you?"

"The grave yard, Kelly's grave"

"Ok, I'm on my way" Gibbs hung up,

He put his gun into is holster and grabbed his keys, and sprited to the elevator, it went down slower than he would've liked it to, he jumped into his car and speddown the roads to the grave yard, narrowly missing a few cars and pedestrians, he sprinted through the graves, torch in one hand, gun in the other, he stopped at Shannon and Kelly's graves, helooked around, there were hundreds of graves and trees, the girl could be hiding anywhere, he suddenly noticed a girl, she had a couple of rounds through her back, he checked for a pulse, she was dead, and by the state of her body she had been dead for less than an hour, he noticed a small girl walk out of the bushes,

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Jairo, Jairo Goodrich" she said, shaking Gibbs' hand,

"Is that your sister?" Gibbs asked beckoning at the body, he though for moment, "It's Isabel, that was her name" he frowned,

"She spoke often of you, she said you were a second father to us after dad went AWOL"

"Where's your mother?"

"She died 3 years agoit the police said it was a accident but I know it was murder, we've been on the run"

"From who?" Gibbs asked upset, but intrigued,

"Dad"

"Come on get into my car, he could still be here"

Gibbs thought of second lieutenant Goodrich, he hadserved with him once and had hated the good for nothing man, and when he went AWOL, he and Shannon had helped Mrs Goodrich pick up the pieces, they both got into the car,

"What happened to your mother?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

REVEIW! REVIEW! PLEASE! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, sorry I'm a day late with the update (writers block) now I gotta go or I'll be late for school and remember

REVIEW!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jairo was sat in Abby's lab, trying to sleep, but she couldn't, the image of her sister lying dead on the floor, she had always looked up to her sister, she had been her role model, she had taught her how to be streetwise, to defend her self, her sister had taught her to be who she was.  
She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Abby walk in,

"Jairo" Abby paused, "Jairo?"

"Sorry, Abby, I was just, just thinking."

"You want anything?"

"A coffee and a sketch pad,"

"A sketch pad?" Abby paused, "Ah, never mind,"

"Never mind what?" Gibbs said walking in juggling 2 coffees, a caff-pow, and a sketch pad and pencils,

"Wow, you're good Gibbs!" Abby said taking the caff-pow off him, and running back into her lab,

"Here you are" Gibbs said passing her a coffee, pencils and the pad, " Something told me you'd be like your jsister, a artist"

"Yeh, well I'll never be as good as her, thanks by the way," she paused and sipped the coffee,

"Yum, nice coffee"

"Wecan't find your dads picture-"

"So you want me to sketch him?"

"Yep"

"On one condition,"

"Shoot,"

"I stay with NCIS not social services"

"Okay, thats a condition I can live with, now get sketching.

Jairo sat up sketching in the pad for hours, as she had nothing better to do, Gibbs came to see her at 8am,

"Morning Jairo, you done the drawing?"

"Hey, how's Abby doing with the evidence?"

"Grrrrrr" Abby shouted looking up from her computer, "AFIS has blocked me from Jairo's dads prints, blame CIA"

"So we have no finger prints to match?" Gibbs asked

"Yep"

"Can I help?"Jairo asked,

"Not unless you happen to have a CIA level clearance" Abby replied,

"That I don't have, but I do have a photographic memory, and I enjoy remembering finger prints" she took out her pad and started sketching the print, "There, every print on his left and right hands", Abby stood and stared at Jairo,

"Jairo, how old are you?" Gibbs asked almost suspiciously,

"I'll be 13 next week"

"Blimey, Abs you got a comparison, Jairo, your coming with me" Jairo's burn phone rang, "Who is it?" Gibbs asked, although he already knew by her terrified face,

"Dad"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, ok quick and short update, hope you like it an please REVEIW!

A/N: this takes off about a day after thelast chapter

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jairo stared at the man through the glass, this was what her father had become, a monster, a killer, he wasn't the father she remembered as a child, or maybe that 'father' was Gibbs she had struggled to work out who she remembered ever since her sister had told her about Gibbs, she hadn't had a real childhood, her mother had been at work almost 24 hours a day to keep her family together, and she had only gone to school once in a blue moon as the other kids used to tease her, because she came from a single mother family, she and her sister had to hold their ground on the streets, it was that or death. No one asked questions on the streets, questions got you killed, where as at NCIS questions were what saved lives, the questions were new to her, but if the answers were art she was happy, all she was good at was art, she couldn't do maths, English, modern languages, science, all she could do was remember numbers and objects, she was useless in the 'real' world.

Gibbs walked into the observation room, and stood next to Jairo, his left arm in a sling and his face black and blue,  
"Oh my god, Gibbs are you ok?" she paused "Dad did this to you?"  
"Yes" Gibbs replied softly, "Are you ok?"  
"Gibbs, are you the father I remember?"  
"That is a question only you can answer, Jairo" Gibbs replied before walking out and into the interrogation room,  
"God I hate it when he does that" Jairo said aloud to her self.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so hey guys I know the last chapter was really short but writers block has been working against me. Over 600 views and only 4 reviews, please review I want to know how I can improve so please, please, please REVIEW!

Ms Honesty: thanks for the review, I have updated the summary, and I will get round to fixing the typos but at the moment I have my hands fill with music, dance and school, so I haven't got much time on my hands, I promise I will fix them though! ")

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jairo sat in the bathroom, tears streamed down her deathly white face,

"Jairo, are you in there?" Ziva asked, Ziva sounded worried, Jairo had only known Ziva for 2 days, but Ziva didn't seem the type of person who got worried at every little thing, "Jairo, please, come out"

"No, I won't, he doesn't care, he killed my sister" she paused, "That SoB",

Ziva sighed, "Jairo, your father may be a SoB, but you have Gibbs, you have me, you have NCIS, you have a new family and the best father a girl could wish for, you have Gibbs."

The toilet door slowly open and Jairo stepped out, Ziva pulled the young girl into a hug,

"Jairo, everything will be okay, Gibbs will make it okay" Ziva wasn't sure whether she was assuring Jairo or herself, or maybe both,

"I will make it okay, Jairo, believe me" Gibbs said walking into the ladies toilets,

"Gibbs," Jairo said, giggling through the tears, "This is the Ladies toilet"

"Ziva goes into the men's toilet" Gibbs replied, in a almost infantile tone, Ziva just shot him a glare in response, "Anyhow, I was worried Jairo, your father may not have ever been there for you, but you have me now, and I will never desert you" he bent down an kissed her forehead, "Ziva, go and tell DiNozzo, and McGee to go home, go get some sleep" "Gibbs," Jairo said, once Ziva had gone,

"Why did Dad do it?"

"Well, once you left..."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} Please review, cause as I've said before you don't want a grumpy writer, although I am in quite a good mood as we just got fibre optic broadband, 2Mb, to 15Mb, pretty good if I do say so myself, any how please review!


End file.
